Confessions After Dark
by 2DrunkUnicorns
Summary: "Everyone has something they'd like to confess…" Every Friday night, he calls. And every time he calls, I listen. A story about what happens when fantasy blends into reality – when the secrets we share are just as important as the secrets we keep.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hi, you're on Confessions After Dark... What's your name, caller?"

I know who it is before I even ask. It's twelve-thirty and he's always the last caller of the night.

"Good evening, Isabella, it's Anthony."

Anthony.

His voice drips through the phone like warm honey...

Anthony... such an innocuous name.

But I know better.

This Anthony, the one who calls me each week...the things he tells me. Jesus.

To say I look forward to his call, would be an understatement.

He has been calling every Friday for the last eight weeks.

And I listen.

It's my job to listen, after all. He just makes it a bit more enjoyable and intriguing.

"What confession do you have for me tonight, Anthony?"

My fingers dig into my thighs as I wait for him to begin.

"I had another fantasy, Isabella."

The way my name rolls off his tongue has me biting my lower lip. His normally low, smoky, sensual voice drops another octave as he seems to whisper his fantasy in my ear.

His tales have me forgetting the millions of people listening.

I lean forward in my chair, and press my thighs together as my hand drifts across my collarbone, then gently and inconspicuously teases over the swells of my breasts.

"Tell me about it, Anthony."

"I'm fucking her again..." It comes out fast and aggressive. "She's on her knees in front of me and all I can see of her is her amazing ass and the curve of her spine as she writhes, asking for my cock."

"Her?" I ask, knowing what his response will be.

"It's always the same girl, Bella, you know that. Long brown hair, big brown eyes... Loves my cock."

I hear the soft chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Her ass is pressed against me as I tease her with my dick, sliding it between her soaking thighs but... she isn't ready for me yet."

My hand drifts over the silk of my blouse, and I can feel my nipples tightening in response. I press my thighs tightly together and I've never been more thankful for the semi-darkened studio.

"Why not?" My whispered question seems to fill the studio.

"Because she isn't begging yet."

A/N

Thank you for reading.

And a huge thanks to the pretty girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.

Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not floucing us for tense changes in chapters and for loving ellipses as much as we do.

Check out the Mark Me Contest on FF and follow us on twitter. We want your Tattwards and Inkellas and any chrome you might give them.

xoxo,

Jaime and Cosmo


	2. Chapter 1

Confessions.

Everyone has something they would like to confess. It's nice to get the things that are weighing on your mind, niggling at your conscience, out there in the open. You can't always tell the people who know you either. Honesty can make things awkward. Confessions are how I make my living.

I hear a lot of tame stuff …

_I stole a pack of gum._

_I wanted to murder my boss today._

_I didn't pay for the case of soda on the bottom of my shopping cart._

But every once in a while I hear some admissions that are a bit more salacious ...

_I gave my boss a blow job for a raise._

_I'm having an affair with my husband's best friend._

_I've been dating my boyfriend since high school, but I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to women._

In my experience, I've learned that I should never take a call with any expectations.

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. What's your name?"

"Hello, Isabella. Umm... my name is Anthony."

"What did you want to confess tonight, Anthony?"

"I...umm...I was actually wondering."

"Are you nervous, Anthony? There's no need … I'm not here to judge, just to listen."

"Yes, I'll admit, I'm a little nervous. I've never done something like this. But... but I was actually wondering something about you."

"Oh. About me?" I let out a nervous laugh and glance up at my producer behind the glass in the other room. "No one really calls to ask about me. I'm here to listen to what _you _have to tell me."

"Yes. But I was just thinking that you listen to people all the time, and I was wondering if maybe there wasn't something you might want to share. Do you have any confessions, Isabella?"

"I have to admit that this is a bit unusual. I'm not usually the one confessing."

"Well, you don't have to, of course. And I actually do have a confession of sorts, but mine isn't exactly the kind of thing you get all the time; it's more like a secret. And I was thinking...well, hoping really, that maybe if you told me one of your secrets, I might feel a little better about telling you mine."

The voice that I had originally pegged as nervous, was suddenly full of confidence. I found myself leaning forward for the first time tonight, paying more than a tiny bit of attention to my caller, this Anthony, who had turned the tables on me, and I was absolutely intrigued.

"Okay, while I think of a confession, we'll take our last quick commercial break and then we'll be back with both my and Anthony's confessions. Anthony, can you wait on the line for a bit?"

"Of course."

I waited out the preset commercial spots, wracking my brain for a confession I could share. In comparison to my call-in audience my life was ordinary. Uncomplicated. Boring.

My sixty seconds was up...

"If you're just joining us, we have Anthony on the line and he has a confession... no... a secret, but he's a bit nervous sharing for the first time, so he wanted me to make a confession to ease him into his. You still with me, Anthony?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Okay, I do have a confession to share with everyone tonight. I hope you'll all forgive me after I share this." I take a deep breath as if to garner my courage. "I... I hate... I hate boy bands. There … I said it."

"That's a pretty tame confession, Isabella," he chuckles darkly. "Was that difficult for you to admit?"

"Well, Anthony," I say with a laugh, "You're going to find I'm a pretty tame person. It was definitely nice to finally get it off my chest. I hope that you're a bit more comfortable in sharing your confession with me now."

"I'm ready to share my confession, but I want you to know that I don't believe you when you tell me that you're tame. I think you may have a few more secrets to share. But a deal's a deal."

"I'm listening." Even though it is almost one in the morning, I find that I'm wide awake, awaiting this man's confession as though I haven't been listening to strangers spill their secrets all night.

"Okay, Isabella. Here's my confession. I keep having the same dream every night. Only, it's not just a dream. It's also this…this fantasy that I can't help playing out in my mind. Over and over again while I lie alone in my bed."

"A fantasy?" I can't help but conjure an image of this stranger lying in his bed and I know I need to hear more. "Can you tell me about this fantasy you're having?"

"There's this woman – this beautiful woman. With dark, secretive eyes. Only, in my fantasy, she's there with me. And while she's with me in my bed, her secrets aren't so secret anymore. She's open and willing...and Isabella, in my fantasy...she's wet."

I'm frozen, listening to the cadence of his voice, the husky quality of it when he says the word 'wet.' Tapping on the studio glass brings me out of the stupor I appear to have fallen into.

"Well, Anthony. That's uh... quite the fantasy." Yes, that's what I really say, when in actuality I suddenly find that I want to ask why she's 'wet' … what he did to make her that way.

"Well," he laughs softly. "It's nowhere near as scandalous as yours."

A genuine laugh escapes me, but the moment is gone, and as much as I want to get it back, our time is up.

"Well, Anthony, I hate to say goodbye, but our time is up for tonight. Thank you for taking a chance on me and sharing your confession. It just might have been my favorite of the night."

"The pleasure was all mine," he says warmly. "It was definitely my favorite part of the night. Although, that might have something to do with hearing your voice on the phone and not just over the radio. There's something about it...hearing you this way. Has anyone ever told you that your voice is very provocative?"

I couldn't stop the blush from warming my cheeks at his comment. "No." I shook my head. "No, no one has ever said that about my voice."

"Well, I just did," he says quietly, but with conviction. "Goodnight, Isabella. Thank you for listening."

"Goodnight, Anthony."

The music for the show close pulls me back to reality, "And, goodnight listeners. Remember the next time you need to get something off your chest, I'm just a phone call away."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	3. Chapter 2

I hang up the phone as soon as she tells me goodnight. The radio is turned down, so I can't hear her close the show, but I know what she is going to say. It's the same thing she says every night. And every single night for the last six months, I've been listening.

To her voice.

Her words.

Just her.

I don't know what possessed me to finally make the call. But once I decided to do it, I just had to go for it. I hadn't anticipated sharing quite as much as I did. I could have confessed something mundane, something as vanilla as her little admission. That was the plan – simply to call and talk to her. But there was something in the tone of her voice, a slight quiver. Someone who didn't listen to her as often probably wouldn't pick up on it.

But I did.

And the moment that I heard her nearly-breathless laugh, blood rushed through my body, making me dizzy, making my cock ache.

I could picture her sitting alone in the dark booth listening to my words. I imagined the same blush that so often covered her cheeks was there again. And maybe this time, it dipped lower, covering her slender neck, spreading across her chest, her breasts…

So I gave it to her.

Just a little.

Just enough to put it out there. Not just into the universe, but to her. I was saying those things to her, deliberately lowering my voice so that if I closed my eyes, I could pretend I was whispering in her ear and not speaking into a phone.

It didn't matter that others were listening.

It mattered that she was.

In truth, I'm not just some random caller. And the woman in my fantasy wasn't some nameless brunette with dark eyes and a willing, wet pussy. I know Isabella Swan. Well, I've met her, watched her, and listened to her show religiously. Not because I have some voyeuristic need to hear the anonymous confessions of her audience, but because from the moment I saw her enter the sound booth six months ago, she's captivated me in a way that no woman ever has.

And she knows me. But the thing is - she knows me as Edward. The man who produces the shock jock show that airs just before hers every night. The unassuming, generally quiet man who never has that much to say. And it's not that I'm shy. I'm usually not at all. But there's something about her that makes me forget how to form words, and without words, I have no way of convincing her that I'm not an idiot who can't communicate in complete sentences.

I've been a radio producer for ten years, and I've seen a lot of talent come and go. So, I wasn't expecting much when I found out the station was adding a call-in show after our time-slot. The concept is an interesting one, fascinating even. Enough that in a world where legitimate radio has been consistently replaced with iPods and Pandora, her show was offered a syndication deal on a satellite network. But syndicated hosts are notoriously difficult. The men are generally pompous assholes and the women bitchy divas.

Isabella Swan is neither.

It's her quiet confidence, the sweet, sincere way she carries herself and interacts, not just with her callers, but with the people she works with, as well. I don't work directly with her, but I see her when we turn over the studio between shows. She's always polished and crisp – black skirts and jackets designed to make women look like men. But on her, there's nothing masculine about the look. Not the way the skirts fit over the swell of her ass, or the way her jackets stretch across full breasts concealed by woven shirts unbuttoned just enough to give you the tiniest hint of cleavage. It doesn't matter what she wears. Everything about her is curved and soft and feminine. She's the smart, sexy librarian, the kitten with a whip.

She's every man's fantasy.

And for the last six months, she's been the center, the star of every single one of mine.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. What's your name?" Her voice is low and sultry, and for a moment, I allow myself to think that maybe she is hoping it's me on the line. It probably isn't true, but a man can wish.

"Hello, Isabella. It's...umm, it's Anthony. Again."

"Anthony... from last week? It's great to hear your voice." Her greeting is warm, genuine. And the sound of it covers me. It's the same voice every time. Even in my fantasies. "Do you have another confession for me? You know I'm not going to make any deals with you this week."

I chuckle at her words.

"I didn't call to make a deal this time." I take a deep breath, waiting for her to ask, _wanting_ her to ask me why I'm calling.

"Well, Anthony... what can I do for you tonight then? Do you have a confession for us?"

"I've been having the fantasy again," I say, leaning back against the pillows in my bed. I listened to her show on the way home, debating whether or not I should call again. The desire to hear her voice talking to me had been too strong, too much. So, here I am with my phone in my hand again. "The same one as before."

"The same one... the one where your dream girl was... wet?"

"Yes, wet...and needy. Hot."

"That... that sounds like quite the fantasy, Anthony. What, I mean why … why is she so needy?"

"Because I made her that way."

I hear her slight intake of breath. And the sound of it goes straight to my already aching dick. I want her to feel affected by my words, want to think of her sitting there, listening to me, trying not to clench her thighs. The same way I'm trying not to stroke my cock.

"Is this fantasy girl... the one you keep dreaming about, someone special?"

She has no idea.

"She is to me - at least in my mind."

"We've got to take one last quick break, Anthony. Can you stay on the line for a bit more?"

"I can do whatever you need me to, Isabella."

I wonder if she'll talk to me while she's on break. The truth is, I don't really get off on telling my secrets to her listeners. And I wonder what she might be like, what kinds of things she could possibly say if she doesn't have to worry about the fact that there are people listening to our conversation.

And just as I close my eyes to imagine it, she speaks.

"Anthony..." The sound of my 'name' rolling off her tongue is more powerful, more arousing than all of my fantasies. That, and the fact that she's saying it to me...just me. This isn't for her listeners, but because she wants to keep talking. Even though she doesn't have to.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure you're still there. Didn't want to lose you on the commercial. Sometimes that happens... I'm glad you called tonight."

"Really?" I muse, altogether too happy to hear it.

"Absolutely … I have to admit, god, this is embarrassing. But there's just something about your voice. I wasn't lying when I said your confession was my favorite."

"I think your voice is the captivating one. I mean, just the sound of it makes people want to call in from all over just to talk to you. And not just to talk to you, but to share their deepest secrets."

I'm telling her my secrets, just not the biggest one.

A pang of guilt stabs me in my gut, because what would she think if she knew who I was? But before I can dwell on it for too long, she says, "Oh... hold that thought, I gotta get us back."

"We're back, everyone, with our last caller of the night. Anthony is on the line and he's been having quite the fantasies lately."

"Last night..." I start, pausing long enough to pull up the memory. Because even though I'm not being completely honest with her, everything I've said, every vivid fantasy I've described, has been the absolute truth. "While I was in the shower, I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Even when I closed my eyes, she was still there. It's her eyes, I think. I can't stop thinking about her eyes."

"So you know her face? Her eyes? What color are they?"

"Yes, I know her face," I murmur, "And her eyes are dark...brown. Intense and mysterious. Like she has a million secrets hiding behind them, and I want to uncover each and every one."

"She sounds intriguing. Is this... a girlfriend?"

"No," I breathe. But for all I know, she could be someone's girlfriend. "At least not mine. To me, she's something else."

Her intake of breath is quick, sharp. I wonder if her pulse is thumping at the base of her throat. The same place I want to lick and suck and bite.

"Who is she?"

Breathless. Barely a whisper.

"She's the woman who takes my cock," I say, my voice coming across so much rougher than I expected. "Only she doesn't just take it. She wants it…begs for it. With every arch of her body, every whimper and moan. And do you know what, Isabella?"

The silence between us is long, the tension palpable.

"What, Anthony?"

"I give it to her."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	5. Chapter 4

I push past the door to the studio and lean against the cement wall, taking a deep breath to slow my speeding heart, just as Jake comes out of the production room.

His whistle fills the silence.

"You... and that guy... that's some hot stuff. I know I probably shouldn't have put him through again."

"What? No... don't screen him. I always want you to put him through."

I glance up in time to catch the grin spread across his face.

"I was hoping you would say that. This stuff is pure gold. Your ratings are going to go through the roof with you and this guy talking about his 'fantasies' at the close of the show."

"It's...no, it's not like that." I find myself looking everywhere but at him. "He's actually interesting, and it's been a long time since we've had anyone interesting. And his voice. It's captivating... I just think the listeners are going to love him."

"You mean we've _never _had anyone this interesting because it's true... we haven't." I glance up at his pause. A sudden look of realization crosses across his face. " Wait... you like what he's saying, don't you? You like hearing about his fantasies."

"Newsflash, Jake, who wouldn't?" I brush off his questioning glance. "Just promise me you won't screen him. I want to talk to him if and when he calls again."

"You got it, boss. See you tomorrow."

I watch him make his way to the offices in the back to finish up his final paperwork for the night.

_Interesting_. That was an understatement.

I wonder how long I'll lie to myself about that. Anthony is more than interesting and I know this was edging on dangerous territory because I don't know a thing about him other than his name and the erotic fantasies he seems to have. I could confess – at least to myself – that I wished the fantasies were a reality in my own tame, quiet life.

And Jesus. When he said '_cock._' I scrape my nails gently along the column of my neck. I can't stop myself from wondering if he uses the word pussy... and if I'll get to hear him say it.

I push off the wall, sighing deeply and digging in my bag for my buried car keys. I can't help this odd sense of familiarity though, the way he said my name, the brown-eyed girl he told me … us about. Deep down it doesn't feel like he's just some random caller spilling his secrets.

One thing is for sure...I'm dying to know more. More about him, more about his fantasies. I just want more.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. What's your name?"

"Hello, Isabella. Do you really need my name this time?"

The warm, husky voice flows through my headphones. "Anthony... it's nice to hear your voice tonight." Truth be told, I've been waiting all week for him to call again.

"Not as nice as it is to hear yours, I assure you."

I laugh softly because Anthony seems to have charm to spare. "Well, do you have another confession for us tonight?"

"Does another fantasy count as a confession?"

"Yes... yes, it definitely does."

"It's different this time. It's not so much about her face or her eyes. This time…this time, it's about her body."

"What do you want to tell us about her body, Anthony?"

"She's buttoned up all nice and tight. Layers everywhere. I'm very tactile, Isabella. There's another confession for you tonight. I like to touch things…to _feel_ them."

At his words, my hands slide along my thighs, down past the fabric of my skirt, fingers digging gently into my skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to feel.

"And what kinds of things do you like to feel, Anthony?"

"I like to feel everything. But I should tell you, in this particular fantasy, she's not in my bed."

"She's not?" I bite my lip in anticipation of the rest of his story.

"No. She's standing in front of me. The room is dark, only not really. There's enough light for me to see the silhouette of her body, her gorgeous curves. Crisp, twill jacket and skirt. And then…"

I glance down at the pressed fabric of my skirt and the jacket I tossed over the chair next to me when I arrived. He's making it altogether too easy to imagine myself in this scenario.

"... and then?"

"She doesn't ask me to take it off, but I know she wants me to. So, I do. I slide the jacket off her shoulders and do you know what's underneath?"

My voice lowers to almost a whisper. "No. Tell me?"

"Silk. And then, I push her skirt down over her round, little ass before lifting her silk blouse over her head. And then, do you know what I find?"

I feel like he's the rabbit, and just like Alice, I let him lead me...all the way down the rabbit hole.

"What... what do you find?"

"Lace, Isabella. Delicate, black lace barely containing the parts of her I'm so eager to see…to touch. And that's the thing. She's so surprising. I'm peeling back her layers, and every layer I uncover is softer than the one before it. And my hands are shaking as I remove the lace, and I finally see her tits – her full, supple tits. I cup them in my hands. And then I bend her over the table in front of me. I peel off of the final layer and then...then..."

My hands are tugging at the silk hem of my blouse; I'm flushed. I can feel the warmth radiating from my body.

"Then what, Anthony? Can you tell us what happens when the final layer is gone?"

"I finally see her sweet, perfect pussy. And it's the softest thing of all."

My body shudders at the sound of his voice saying the word 'pussy' and my breathing shallows.

I'm speechless.

It hits me that I can't be speechless.

"Anthony..." a glance at the clock reveals we've gone over. "Unfortunately that's all we have time for tonight."

I don't want to hang up. I want to keep him on the line. I want him to tell me more.

"That's too bad," he says darkly. "You won't get to hear how it ends."

"That is too bad; I know I'm not the only one who wants to know. Maybe you can call us again soon?"

"Maybe..." he muses, "but next time..._next time_, I want you to share something, too. Something a little..._darker_ than your hatred of teenage boys who sing and dance together."

I laughed softly, "I think you overestimate me... what makes you think I have anything dark to confess?"

"Because any woman who spends her life listening to the secrets of others, must have a few secrets of her own. Goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight, Anthony." And he was right. I did have a confession to make, but I knew I wouldn't be brave enough to share it the next time he called.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	7. Chapter 6

Ten-thirty is always my favorite time of night. It's when I can sit behind the glass, unnoticed, and watch as she enters the studio to prepare for her show. And just like clockwork, at ten-thirty she walks in.

She sits down at a table near the back while Emmett finishes his show. She's never really said it outright, but I can tell she doesn't really have an appreciation for the kind of entertainment he provides. The shock value of strippers and vulgar language must not really appeal to her. But then again, she isn't exactly our target market.

I can't help but stare as she bends over and pulls something from her bag, but the phone rings, pulling my attention back to what I should have been doing all along. My job.

"This is Edward."

"Edward, man... it's Jake! You have got to do me a favor!"

"What's up?"

"I'm running late. I need you to cover Confessions for a little bit... just until I get there. Can you be there for about 30 minutes more?"

_Fuck._

It's not that I mind spending some time with her, but Jesus, we're gonna be alone. And what if she recognizes my voice?

"No, Jake," I tell him, raking my fingers through my hair. "It's not a problem. I can do that."

"God, you're a lifesaver... there was this girl... and well, you don't want to hear about it. Let's just say I'll have a smile on my face when I finally get there."

Fucker.

He's getting laid while the woman I can't stop thinking about is sitting in the next room.

"So... thirty minutes. I promise - Bella will do pretty much everything anyway."

"Sounds good," I tell him. "See you when you get here."

Emmett takes us to the next break, and I take a deep breath before standing up and heading in to tell her what's going on.

Goddamn, she looks so good tonight. She's wearing her hair down, which she doesn't do that often. At least, not here at work. And as I approach her, I wonder if she was doing something before she came into work. Like, maybe she had a date. Or worse, maybe she already has someone in her life. It makes sense, I guess. A woman like her is never single for long.

Just as I'm silently cursing the imaginary man who gets to fuck her, she looks up at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Isabella," I say. Her eyes widen just a bit at the sound of her name, and I swallow quickly, wondering if she recognizes my voice and has finally figured it all out. But she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Hey Edward... um... it's Bella, you can call me Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Well, that's the thing. I think I'm gonna be doing something for you. At least until Jake gets here. He's running late, and if it's okay with you, I'll be producing...um...Bella."

"That fucker. It's because of some girl again isn't it? Not that if I didn't have the opportunity to be late I wouldn't take it, but..." She flushes bright red. "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that out loud."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at her words. But then I realize she's staring again, so I try to compose myself and at least pretend that we're in a professional environment. And that her face and voice aren't the only thing I've been able to think of for months now.

"I'm sure Jake has a very good reason for not being here," I tell her. "And honestly, I don't mind helping out. That is, if you don't mind having me on the other side of the glass."

"I'm sure he does... and I bet her name starts with a B... Brittney or Becki or Bobbi. I think his latest challenge is to work his way through the alphabet. But to answer your question, absolutely not. I mean, I'd love the chance to work with you. You'll just have to ignore my crazy rambling."

"Great," I tell her, nodding in Emmett's direction. "I guess I need to finish up here, so you can start your show. By the way, the ability to ramble has obviously served you well. Let me know if you need anything."

I turn to walk away, and what she actually said strikes me. I can't help but laugh a little before turning back around. "Bs, huh? Maybe you should watch out. You could be Jake's next victim."

"Yeah, no...that's not going to happen." She laughs nervously, and I wonder if it's me who's making her feel that way. "He's too...exciting for me."

I take in her words, turning them over in my mind. She has no idea what she's capable of, no understanding of just how much she affects me. And before I can think better of it, I tell her, "Out of the two of you, Bella, I'm pretty sure Jake isn't the most exciting one."

I head back into the sound booth before she can respond.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	8. Chapter 7

I listen to her show as I drive home from the studio.

Just like I do every single night.

But tonight is Friday, and as I get comfortable on the couch, I know that she'll be expecting Anthony to call. And I want to, God, I really fucking want to. But since Tuesday, I've been feeling this nagging guilt about deceiving her. On the other hand, my fantasies have become more passionate, more specific…

Because now I know what she looks like when she stares up at me. Now, I know what her voice sounds like in person…talking to me, not just around me. And now I know that she's single, she's not fucking some other man. And goddamn, doesn't that just make it so much easier to imagine her fucking _me_, wrapping her full lips around _my_ cock…saying_ my_ name as I spread her slender legs and open her up before bending down to…

Fuck it.

I'm calling.

I have to.

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. What's your name?"

I don't even offer her a greeting.

"In my fantasy this week, I'm licking her pussy."

"Anthony?"

Her voice is a mixture of surprise and confusion. But I want to hear the sound of arousal.

_Her arousal._

"Yes, Isabella, it's me. Were you expecting someone else tonight?"

"No…I, um…"

"Do you want me to continue?" I ask, wondering where this intensity inside me is coming from. And beyond that, wondering why I can't be more like this in person. "Do you want to hear the rest of my fantasy?"

There's a pause, and I wonder if I've come across to roughly.

"Yes," she breathes, removing any concern that I had. And at the sound of her voice, so soft and sweet and compliant, I reach down and touch my cock. I don't take it out. I just feel the hard length of it through my jeans. "I do."

"I'm licking her pussy, Isabella. She's spread out on my sheets…in my bed. Her legs pushed out wide for me – her pussy open and wanting and so fucking wet. And do you know why she's so wet? So ready for my tongue?"

"Why?"

"Because she was just on her knees. Taking my cock."

I don't even have to think about the words because everything I'm saying is the truth. This is what I've been thinking about. Night after night, wishing it was real, wishing that I could really make her feel this way.

"Can you imagine it, Isabella?" I ask, not even thinking about what I'm saying or the fact that other people are listening to my words. "Just sucking my cock got her so swollen and wet and ready, that the moment I finally lick her hard, little clit, she's going to come all over my tongue while she screams my name."

"I…yes, Anthony," she stutters and stumbles over her words. And maybe she's forgotten that other people are listening in, too. "I can imagine that."

"And because of that, because she's so eager and needy, I don't give it to her right away. I make her wait for it. I spread her lips with my fingers, but I don't touch her clit. That would be too easy. Instead, I just I fuck into her…all the way inside her with my tongue."

The dead air between us is charged and heavy.

"I'm sorry, Anthony." Trembling – her voice is actually trembling. "That's... that's all the time we have for tonight."

"Goodnight, Isabella."

I end the call, and for the first time since I've started calling, I take out my cock, surround it with a tight fist, and I make myself come. And when I finally drift off to sleep, I remember her voice, and know that tonight – tonight, she was just as affected as me.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	9. Chapter 8

I'm wet. Soaked really. I should be driving home and crawling into bed, but I'm too worked up.

His words. His voice.

I wanted it to be me. I want _his _cock in my mouth. My tongue sliding up his length, slipping across the tip and then swallowing him whole. I want to watch him while I do it too. I want to watch his face, to see what he likes best. What makes him tighten his hold in my hair and thrust his hips forward, what I could do to make him pant and moan and say my name. I want to know if he likes it a little bit rough, just a hint of teeth, or maybe he prefers all slippery tongue and wet sucking. I'd beg him to use my mouth...use me.

This is crazy because I don't even know him, but the things he says, I feel like they're for me... about me.

And now I'm as wet and swollen as he described. I want to be laid out for him, bare and begging for his tongue. I want him to taste me, to slip his tongue inside and fuck me with it. I want his shoulders to push my thighs wide and I want … I want things I don't have.

Instead I'm here, sitting in my car, my hand slipping over damp silk, thinking of a stranger's voice, dreading my empty house and realizing that he completely forgot to ask me about my confession.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	10. Chapter 9

"It's nice to see you made it on time today, asshole..." My smirk gives away my lack of anger about what happened last week, as Jake walks in the sound booth. "You owe me."

"I really do owe you. And Candi appreciates your cooperation as well. Besides, you should stick around for the show. Our ratings are up. Hell, they're rivaling Emmett's numbers lately."

"Oh, really?" I ask, feigning ignorance. Honestly, I've already seen the numbers, and he's right - their ratings have increased. Specifically on Friday nights. "Is that so? What do you think is causing the spike?"

"It's not a _what_... it's a who. This guy, Anthony, calls in and basically admits to these sex fantasies. He tells Bella all about them... seems people love this kind of stuff."

I chuckle. "Yeah, who knew sex sells?"

"It does, you know?" Jake says smiling, but I'm not really paying attention because while he's speaking, Bella walks in. "That's basically what's happening."

"What's happening?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm just telling him about our little Friday night goldmine." His grin is wide...cocky. "And how our ratings are up because you're basically having phone sex with some random man in the middle of the night, while everyone in the northwest listens in."

"Jake!" Her cheeks flush and her eyes dart to me. My immediate reaction is to look down, but I can't look away. Not just because it's her, and she's standing just a few feet away from me, but also because I want to see her reaction to what he's saying. "It's not phone sex. He's just... he's just sharing harmless fantasies. It's not like we're actually doing anything."

"Call it whatever you want, Bells," he says, laughing. "But I'm just saying, when a man uses the words 'cock' and 'pussy' as much as he does, he's probably home jerking off to the sound of your voice."

I can feel the the back of my neck heat up at his words. And for a moment, all I can think about is the last time I called...and what I did after.

"Do you like it when he calls, Bella?" I ask.

"I..." She flounders a bit at the directness of my question. "I do. I mean, it's hard to explain what it is, his voice... the things he says."

"What does he say?" I ask.

My mouth is dry, my pulse hammering in my ears. But I want to know what it is that she likes, what she's really thinking about all the things I've said to her, the fantasies I've admitted.

"I told you, man," Jake interrupts, and just like that, she looks away. "It's fucking porn. I swear to God, this dude has the filthiest mouth. Even I can't talk dirty like him. Although..." he adds, smirking, "I actually _have_ sex. And this dude is calling a radio show on Friday nights. He probably still lives at home with his mother."

"I don't know, Jake," I say, but I'm looking at Bella instead. And almost like she senses it, she looks up and meets my eyes. "Maybe he knows what to say because he's the kind of man who knows what to do."

A/N

Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.

And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.

Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.

Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!

xoxo,

Jaime and Cosmo


	11. Chapter 10

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. Who's calling?"

"Good evening, Isabella."

The voice I've been waiting for all night fills the studio.

"Hello, Anthony. You called back."

"How could I not call back?" he asks, his voice soft, but sure. "I've been waiting with bated breath this week, because I didn't really give you an opportunity to share the last time I called. It wasn't until after we hung up that I remembered you were supposed to have a confession for me."

"Anthony... this show isn't about _me _confessing. You know that, right?"

"I do, but it only seems fair that we share. After all…I've shared so much."

I pause... knowing what I really want to say, but the words won't form in my mind. I'd rather hear the words he has.

"You don't have to," his calm, steady voice, murmurs into my ear. "I'm only asking... not demanding. I'll still share mine even if you don't want to."

"Please..."

"Well, there's no need to beg, Isabella." Even though I can hear the smile in his voice, I wonder if that's what I really sound like. Am I _begging_? "She was in my bed, her dark hair splayed across my white pillows. Can you picture it with me?"

"I … I can."

"The sheet is barely draped over her waist and her back is bared to me. I can't resist the draw of her naked skin. I slide my tongue over the bumps of her spine and nip at that spot where her shoulder meets her throat..." It's almost as if I can feel the press of his mouth against my skin, the warm, wet trail of his tongue. "Do you know that spot, Isabella?"

My eyes close and my hand drifts to my neck.

"I do."

"Good...because I slide in next to her. Her back is pressed against my chest and my arms wrap around her. I can't resist her amazing tits. They're the perfect size, just spilling out of my grasp. And fuck, her nipples, Isabella. I haven't even touched them yet and they're already so damn stiff. And I know if I asked her, she'd tell me they were aching."

His voice gets lower, and I can hear him take a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"So, I slide my hands under them, squeezing roughly, and I know she likes it because she moans and her head tips back to my shoulder giving me the perfect opportunity to whisper all the things I want to do to her. Do you want to know what I tell her, Isabella?"

"No, Anthony, I have no idea." Even to me, my voice sounds breathy, and I try to get myself back in control. "Will you tell us?"

"I squeeze them together, my thumbs rubbing roughly over her nipples, and I tell her... I tell her, 'I want to fuck you here. I want to see my cock sliding between your tits, your back arching, your mouth pleading for a taste. And when you finally get it, it's not enough for either of us.'"

His voice stops – pauses for a brief second – but his rasp lingers in my ear. And I know, I can tell there's more. I clench my thighs together to relieve some of the ache but that only seems to make it worse because I know what's coming. I know what he's going to say. And he doesn't disappoint.

"It won't be enough until I see my come all over your gorgeous skin."

A/N

Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.

And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.

Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.

Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!

xoxo,

Jaime and Cosmo


	12. Chapter 11

When I end the call, I'm so fucking turned on it's almost painful. These conversations are becoming more and more intense, and exceedingly more personal.

When I started this, it was a means to get it out of my system, a way to put my thoughts out there. Yeah, on some level, I wanted her to know what I was thinking. I wanted to see if I could make her feel an inkling of what I'm feeling – what I feel every single fucking time I see her, think about her…_fantasize_ about her.

And what I've found, what I've heard, what I'm almost certain of with every single conversation – Isabella Swan is as affected by this as I am.

But now, I'm here with my hard, aching dick in my fist. And even though I know I could stroke off to the image of her in my mind, my hand is a sad, fucking alternative to her pussy.

I'm sharing my thoughts with her, when I could be sharing my bed.

I'm giving her fantasies, when I could be giving her my cock.

I roll over and off the bed. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I don't even wait for the water to warm up because a cold shower is exactly what I need.

A cold shower and a plan.

A/N

Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.

And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.

Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.

Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!

xoxo,

Jaime and Cosmo


	13. Chapter 12

I find myself getting to work just a bit early each day. I play it off as preparing for the show, but in actuality, there's very little I have to get ready. I mean, how do you prepare for a show where people confess their secrets to you?

No. Part of the reason I come in early, sits in the production booth for The Emmett McCarty Show which just happens to be on the air before mine. I'm not a fan of the shock jock schtick, but people seem to love Emmett, and the rare moments when I get to see him and Edward interacting together... they make it look easy.

And Edward in the production booth is a thing of beauty. The way he talks to the callers, the time he puts into the segments…you can tell it's something he's passionate about.

When they go to the final commercial break, Emmett turns around and says, "You here picking up some pointers?"

I roll my eyes, but I can't help laughing. I might think his on-air persona is a bit of a douchebag, but in person, even I have to admit he's charismatic and charming.

"Haven't you heard, Emmett? They don't need any pointers with their amazing ratings." Edward pushes through the studio door.

I get settled in the chair and plug my headphones in to the board.

"Eddie... want to go get a beer or something?"

"Can't tonight, I've got to catch up on setting up those promo spots... remember you wanted me to get Rosalie Hale on? Well, she's booked."

"You mean...Playmate of the Year, Rosalie Hale? _In studio_?"

I watch on in fascination as Emmett does what can only be described as a 'touchdown dance' of sorts before walking over to high-five Edward. I can't help but roll my eyes at the surge of testosterone in the room.

"Wow," I say, waiting for their little self-congratulatory party to end. "All this excitement over a woman whose only contribution to society is showing her tits. Nice."

Emmett just laughs, but I notice that Edward almost looks contrite. Which is...odd.

"Don't be jealous, Bella," Emmett says. "I'll bet your tits are just as nice as hers. You know, if you could see them underneath that jacket."

"Don't be an asshole, Emmett," Edward says, punching him in the arm. "Nobody cares what you think about anyone's tits."

"Actually," he says, walking over to get his jacket, "a lot of fucking people care what I think about tits...and ass. And that's why we still have the highest ratings, even though Bella here has some dude calling in with his own version of Penthouse Forum. She can be indignant if she wants, but I don't really think she is." He smiles at me. "Are you, Bella?"

Jake's voice fills the studio, interrupting anything I might have said, "Bella... you're on in a minute here."

I watch as Edward pushes Emmett towards the door. "Emmett, get out. Bella has work to do."

"Sex calls to answer you mean?" His boisterous laugh reverberates through the small room as he makes his way out.

"Hey," Edward steps close and squats next to me, his arm falling along the back of the chair. I'm momentarily struck by how attractive he is up-close. Not that I didn't find him handsome before - this just seems different. _He_ seems different. "Ignore him, Bella. I happen to like your sex calls."

A/N

Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.

thank you to the girls at TLS for putting us in the poll for FOTW with some amazing authors! Please go vote for your favorites! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net

And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.

AND please make sure you wish the amazing Obsmama a happy birthday today! :)

Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.

Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!

xoxo,

Jaime and Cosmo


	14. Chapter 13

I'm waiting outside the studio when she walks outside with Jake. It's just then that I realize this probably isn't the best idea I've ever had. Especially given the fact that it's after one in the morning, and I'm standing here like a creeper.

"Oh, hey, Edward," Jake says. "You're still here?"

"Yeah. I just finished with the promo I was working on." I look over to her, and for the briefest moment, our eyes meet. "It was a good show tonight, though."

"You listened?" she asks.

"I figured I might as well, since I was here and all," I tell her, smiling. "I was hoping you'd hear from your...what did Jake call him? Oh, yeah...your goldmine."

"He only calls on Fridays," she says, and even in the dark, I swear I can see her blush.

"Well, I don't mean to cut this short," Jake says, "But if you two don't mind, I've got a date."

"No one has _dates_ at one in the morning, Jake," Bella scoffs.

"Fine." He grins. "I have plans."

"That's okay," I tell him, seizing the opportunity to be alone with her for the first time. "Go on ahead, man. I'll walk Bella to her car."

Bella falls in line beside me as we head toward the parking lot. My hand itches to reach behind her and touch her back. But I don't. Because that would be weird. This isn't a date. So instead, I offer, "Can I um...take your bag for you?"

"What?" She looks surprised. "Oh, sure."

My fingers graze just over hers as I take it from her hand, and I swear I can hear a sharp intake of breath. Though, in all honesty, it could be mine.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know," I tell her, both our fingers lingering on the handle. "But if I carry this for you, I have a better chance of getting you to agree to fuck me in the backseat of my car."

"Um... I … "

Her eyes widen and her fingers tighten around the handle as if to grab it back and make a quick getaway. But then she looks at me just as I burst out laughing. Even though I'm scared I took it too far.

"Oh my god," she shoves her bag against my chest, but she's laughing now, too. "For a second there, that sounded like something my caller would say."

"He wants you to fuck him in his car?" I joke.

"No, definitely not me, but maybe his fantasy girl."

We're almost at the parking lot as we settle into a much slower pace. I wonder if she still doesn't really know that _Anthony_ is calling because of her...for her.

"His fantasy girl, huh..." I muse. "What's she like?"

"Well, he's told me very little about her physical appearance. Very general description – brown hair, mysterious brown eyes. But the things he tells me about what they do…" Even in the darkness I can see the sweep of her tongue over her lip as she recalls something he must have said.

"What kind of things do they do?"

I'm probably the stupidest fucker in the world for leading her down this trail, but I can't stop. Right now, right here in this moment, with the two of us alone, I want to know what I've said to her during those calls to make her lick her lips like that...make her take in the shaky, trembling, little breaths like she's doing right now.

"I … I …" she stammers. "They do whatever he wants. And the things that he wants..."

"You want them, too." It's not so much a statement as a realization. And before I have time to think about the consequences of what I've done, she says, "Well…" She gestures to a car ahead of us. "This is me."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I tell her softly, as she presses her back against the car. "You know, with the inappropriate comments and questions."

"No, this was... nice. We rarely get a chance to talk." Her eyes find mine and a buzz of sexual awareness passes between us. "Thank you for the escort."

"It was my pleasure," I tell her, reaching behind to open her door. I hold it open as she slides into her seat. "Be safe, Bella."

"You too, Edward...goodnight."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**thank you to the girls at TLS for putting us in the poll for FOTW with some amazing authors! Please go vote for your favorites! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**And a huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt – we adore you.**

**AND please make sure you wish the amazing Obsmama a happy birthday today! :)**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us... **

**Remember to check out the Mark Me Contest - We'll be accepting entries starting Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	15. Chapter 14

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. Who's calling?"

"You know, Isabella, every Friday night around this time, whenever you take a call, your voice gets lower, you breathe a little heavier."

"I do?" she asks.

"Mmm…you do." I lean back in the chair on my balcony. "It's almost like you're expecting me to call. Is that it? Are you waiting for it? Anticipating it?"

She clears her throat, and I can't help but smile. Bella Swan enjoys this. She enjoys the fantasies…the dirty talk. And I can't help but wonder what she'll be like when it's real. When I'm whispering these things in her ear, all the filthy, little things I want to do to her. The things I want her to do to me. And what will it be like when no one else is listening and she's free to just let go?

"I'd be lying if I said we didn't look forward to your calls, Anthony," she says. And now that I know her, now that I know what she sounds like in person, I can hear the tension in her voice, that almost-forced professionalism she needs to have on-air. "Do you have a confession for us?"

"I'm sitting outside tonight, Isabella," I tell her. "There's a balcony right off my apartment. It's dark, so no one can really see me. But if someone was outside right now, on their balcony, too…they might be able to hear me."

Her laugh is soft, but for some reason, it surprises me. "A lot of people can hear you right now, actually."

"I guess that's true," I concede. "I never really think about other people listening when I call."

"What do you think about?"

"I think about her."

"And what are you thinking about her right now?"

"I'm wondering if she's ever fucked someone outside," I admit. "I'm wondering what she would do if she was here with me, looking out over the city. Would she let me slide up against her back? Close enough so she could feel my cock pressing against her ass? Would she let me slip my hands underneath her shirt? Maybe let me pull down the cups of her bra, so that I could pinch her nipples? Do you think she would let me do those things, Isabella?"

"I…I…I don't know," she stammers. And I can tell by her voice that she's into this. Not enough, not nearly enough to completely let go. "This is your fantasy, Anthony. Do you think she would let you do those things?"

"I think she would," I tell her. "I think she would let me do all those things and more."

"Like what?"

"Her tits wouldn't be enough. Not because they're not perfect; not because I don't love the way they feel in my hands. But I would want her to give me more. I would want to push her little skirt up to her waist, and slide my hand down her belly. And I'd just keep it there, right there at the top of her panties. Maybe I'd slide my fingers in just a little…just an inch…just enough to show her where I want them to be, but not enough to actually give it to her yet."

"Why wouldn't you give it to her?" And now – now her voice has lost every bit of the composure she was still holding onto before.

"Anticipation, Isabella," I murmur. "It's the best part. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the moment I tell her to spread her legs for me, she's going to fucking do it. She's not going to care that someone might see. The only thing she's going to care about is the moment my fingers slip lower. The moment they slide right into her hot, tight pussy. And right there in the open, while I kiss her neck and bite her shoulder, she's going to ride my hand while my fingers fuck her until she comes."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**And we are up for FoTW on TLS if you're so inclined to vote! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	16. Chapter 15

When I come into work tonight, there is a little flutter in my stomach, a little excitement buzzing all around me. And not just because it's Friday. Instead, I'm thinking about Edward.

He's been on my mind since he walked me to my car. Everything about that – about him – was so unexpected. Turns out, he's not as shy as I initially pegged him to be. He's funny, sweet…and the moment he took my bag and his fingers touched mine, I felt something. Just a spark, but it was something real, something electric, and I didn't want it to stop.

There was an intensity in his eyes while he looked at me, there was a secret in the tone of his voice I didn't understand. But when he leaned against me to unlock my car door, I wanted to know it. I wanted to stand there in that moment that felt like the end of a perfect date, and not the innocent gesture of a colleague being helpful. And I closed my eyes for just a second, just long enough to fleetingly wonder what his lips might feel like against mine.

There isn't time to speak to him before the show tonight, but before he leaves, he stops to look at me. And even though there are no words, just like the other night, I feel a connection.

It lingers.

The night passes just like every other night. Only as the time passes, and we get closer to the end of the show, I begin to feel anxious, warm. And then, just like clockwork, Anthony calls.

Once again his words push me to my self-imposed limits. I'm afraid that I can no longer hide what he makes me feel while we're talking. He has to hear the tremble in my voice, the sharp, quick breaths I feel like I can't seem to mask. Tonight, it took every ounce of control I had to keep from sliding my hands down between my legs and touching myself under cover of the desk and the darkened studio while he told me what he would do to his fantasy girl.

Could I do that? Could I let someone do what he described... press me against a balcony railing, touch me, tease me where anyone could see … build the anticipation until it's impossible to say no to anything he asks?

When I finally get home, and I'm lying in bed, I close my eyes and let Anthony's words wash over me again. I slide my hand over my abdomen and down into my panties, imagining it exactly as he whispered it tonight ... only it isn't a strangers hand…it's Edward's. I can almost feel the rough pads of his fingers as they tease lower, slipping into my wetness, taunting me, building the anticipation ... and then fucking me. I can still hear the whisper of Anthony's dirty words, his seductive voice in my ear, and for the first time since our calls began, I give in and I come.

I also come to a few realizations.

I'm attracted to them both for different reasons and I would do it. I'd let them - either of them - do whatever they wanted. And I would probably demand more than just their fingers.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**And we are up for FoTW on TLS if you're so inclined to vote! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	17. Chapter 16

I'm happy when Bella shows up early before her show. She's been doing that since the night I walked her to her car. And I can't help but think I'm the reason she's here, especially since she doesn't have to be.

She's gorgeous tonight. Not that she isn't always perfect. But yeah, her hair is down again – all tousled and sexy – and completely contrasted by her suit. I fucking love that she's all business when she's here.

She glances into the sound booth, and the little flush on her skin deepens. She offers me a quiet smile, and before, I probably would have done the same and just gone back to work, pretending that I didn't think about her, fantasize about her, every single day. But not now.

Now, I smile back, and wave her in.

I've finally found my fucking balls and the courage to do something that will be a step in the right direction... a step to making my fantasies a reality.

"Hey, Edward," she says, as she peeks inside the booth.

"Bella," I say, urging her to come inside. "It's nice to see you."

"I wanted to thank you again for…umm…walking me to my car the other night. You didn't have to. Jake…well, he might be led by his…uh…well, anyway," she stammers nervously. "But he is a gentleman. He would have stayed long enough to get me to the car."

I smile as I stand up, feeling just a tinge of nervousness for what I'm about to do.

"It was my pleasure. Honestly. I wanted to do it." I walk over to the door and close it. Emmett is taking us to the final commercial break, and honestly, I don't need him or his commentary. When I turn back around, she's right there, so close I could reach out and touch her. And the booth seems so much smaller than it did before. "I...uh…I waited for your show to be over, so I could. Walk you, I mean."

Her eyes widen, but she giggles. It sounds nervous, but laughing is better than her moving away. And she doesn't, so I continue, "I hope you don't think that sounds creepy or whatever."

"Well, not _as_ creepy as you propositioning me for sex in your car," she teases, and suddenly, this whole situation is very promising, and I relax just a little. "But I'm good with creepy. You've listened to my show, right?"

I don't even lie. "I listen to it all the time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." I love the smile that lights up her face. It's genuine and surprised. And I love that I'm the one who put it there. "It's good... You're good."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Listen," I tell her, steeling my nerves. I feel like I'm in fucking high-school or something. Like I'm just the techie-geek talking to the homecoming queen. But honestly, Bella's _not_ the homecoming queen. She's too unassuming for that, like she has no idea just how hot she is, how much she affects me. And that's the thought that forces me to say, "I don't have a lot of time because I gotta wrap us up before your show. But I was wondering if maybe…maybe you'd like to…I don't know…do something with me."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "A date. I was thinking Saturday…well, tomorrow night because we're both off."

She looks at me for a long moment, and all I can think is she's going to say no because I've clearly misread all the signals.

But she doesn't.

"I'd…I'd really like that."

And I don't know what possesses me, but I reach across and take a strand of her hair between my finger and thumb. I tug it gently, and it makes her smile.

It makes me smile.

"Me, too."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**And we are up for FoTW on TLS if you're so inclined to vote! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	18. Chapter 17

"Hello, you're on Confessions After Dark. Who's calling?"

"By now, I'd think you wouldn't have to ask, Isabella."

"I always have to ask, Anthony… even if I'm hoping it's you."

"You were … hoping that is?"

His voice is dark and seductive, and I can't help but wonder what fantasy he will have for me … us tonight. "Of course… I don't think I'm alone in saying that either." I try to calm my racing heart.

"I'm not so concerned with anyone else, Isabella."

The silence between us is heavy.

"I'm going to tell you about my fantasy, Isabella, and I want you to listen."

His voice is commanding … demanding. And I can't stop the tremor that rolls through my body.

"Yes… I'll listen."

"Good, because this fantasy… this is one of my favorites. This time she lets me dominate her."

"Dominate…" my voice is practically a whisper.

"Don't interrupt, Isabella." He orders. "I'm not talking whips and chains domination … I'm not even really talking about tying her up, though to be honest, that's something I've thought about. Can you picture it?" His chuckle is soft , but there's something dark, something knowing, laced inside. "You're picturing it right now, aren't you?"

He's right, at his words, the image burns into my mind… my wrists bound and completely at his mercy.

"I...I'm..."

"Her voice," he interrupts my stammering. "It's just like yours, all soft and sweet and questioning at first. But then...then it's just yielding. And I can tell the exact moment she gives me total control of her body. I get to take and take and take. This strong, beautiful woman is completely giving herself to me, solely for my pleasure… there is nothing sexier. She trusts that I will take care of her and give her exactly what she needs. I will… and I do."

His voice drops an octave, and I want to slide out of my chair. But somehow, I manage to form the words, "What do you think she needs?" Because I need to know. I need to know what happens next. He's like a master storyteller, just stringing me along with his words, each one more descriptive than the last until all I'm left with is the need to turn the page. Desperate to know what happens next.

"She needs to let go," he breathes. And his words are just that, just a breath. It's like I can feel them gush out, all hot and wet against my ear.

"And what do you need?"

"I need to own her," he pants. "I need to hold her down underneath me. I need to bind her hands with mine. And then…then…I need her to open her legs, and her tight, little pussy because most of all…most of all I need to fuck her, Isabella. Long and hard just like my cock. Hard enough that even when we're finished, even when I'm no longer inside her, she'll still feel me. She'll still feel me and then she'll know…"

"What?" I whisper.

"That she's mine."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**And we are up for FoTW on TLS if you're so inclined to vote! www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	19. Chapter 18

Tonight I demanded she imagine the things I told her about … I wanted her to be affected by the words as much as I am.

And she was.

I could hear it in her trembling voice, her shuddering sighs, and her panting breaths.

As fucking hard as I am, remembering her reaction, there is a part of me now that harbors this feeling of guilt because I'm pretending to be someone I'm not. And in the end, how can I ask for her trust, demand that she put her confidence in me, when I've been misleading her this whole time?

And I want her trust… I want the chance to experience every fantasy I've told her about, with her. My fingers slide together remembering the silky feel of her hair and the smile on her face as we confirmed our plans.

I need to come clean... and soon.

Because she's real now, not just some woman I've fantasized about. And for as much as my voice affects her when I'm Anthony, she was equally affected when I asked her on a date.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	20. Chapter 19

I was standing on Edward's balcony with a glass of wine, enjoying the view. It was a bit surreal. The whole date, really. It was wonderful - he was wonderful.

"I would say penny for your thoughts." His voice is low and warm behind me, and I shiver as his hand slides down my back before settling just above my ass. And as he steps beside me, he looks down and smiles, adding, "But I think they might be worth more than that."

I relax into the warmth of his hand. "Oh? I think maybe you overestimate the value of my thoughts." I tilt my head back, to catch his eye and laugh softly. His fingers slip back and forth, and I can't help but focus on them.

"I don't know...I'd say they're at least worth a quarter." He grins, and I relax a little. "Or one of those fancy gold dollars."

"Well, I was just thinking about what an amazing view you have." I look out over the city again. "It's pretty private here, even being in the heart of the city."

He gets this far off look in his eyes, and I can't tell what he's thinking. But then he looks at me - really looks at me - and says, "I love the city." He takes a drink of his wine. "I always have. The view was actually what sold me on the apartment. I...uh...I spend a lot of time out here."

"Have you been in Seattle long?"

His laugh is warm and wonderful, and when he looks down at me, I almost forget what I asked. "I've been here for five years. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite food is Italian."

I teasingly push his chest, letting my hand linger a little longer than necessary. "Hey, don't tease... I just... we just don't know each other that well yet. All we did is talk work over dinner and these are those ice breaker questions we should know!" I let my fingers slide down the cotton and catch at his waist.

"Okay, Bella," he says, taking my hand and pulling me back. We both take a seat on the two chairs he has outside, but I can't help noticing that he keeps my hand in his. "We can do that if you want. I can tell you a million little things about me, and I'd be more than happy to learn any little thing you want to tell me about yourself. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or we could share something real."

His thumb slides over my skin and I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. "I want that... I want us to get to know each other." I look down at our joined hands, "I like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I can feel my cheeks warm at the admission, and I turn away. "Is that real enough?"

"Well, I think it's pretty clear that I...umm...I like you, too," he says, leaning over and placing his wine on the table. "You know that, right?"

"I do now." I laugh quietly and glance up. I can't hide the smile at his admission.

"Well, then…I didn't know I was sending you mixed signals," he says, leaning in. His hand slides up along my arm. He touches my hair again, only this time it's not just a strand. This time – he pushes his fingers through it before cupping the back of my head. And he moves in closer, his breath on my face. "Because the other night, when I walked you to your car… Make no mistake, Bella, I wanted to press you against the door…and I wanted to kiss you."

My tongue slides along my lower lip in invitation, and I lean into him and then his lips are on mine. First it's just a soft press; my eyes flutter closed, and he pulls back. But then he tilts my head just so and his mouth returns. His tongue slides along my lip, and I press closer to his lean frame, my fingers digging into his thighs to steady myself. My mouth opens and his tongue slips in, and I just melt into it...into him. Nothing about his kiss is rushed; he takes his time exploring me, and I'm a ball of sensation and need. I feel his tongue glide over mine, and my moan sounds loud to me, but his responding groan, rough and deep, tells me he's just as affected.

His fingers loosen in my hair as he slows the kiss. I try to pull him closer, not ready to stop as he sucks my lower lip and then softly bites before releasing me. His thumbs trail over my cheeks as he presses his forehead to mine.

"Wow." I open my eyes, only to find him already looking at me.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he murmurs. "A lot longer than you know."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	21. Chapter 20

"Hi, you're on Confessions After Dark... What's your name, caller?"

I know who it is before I even ask. It's twelve-thirty and he's always the last caller of the night.

"Good evening, Isabella. It's Anthony."

Anthony.

His voice drips through the phone like warm honey...

Anthony... such an innocuous name.

But I know better.

This Anthony, the one who calls me each week...the things he tells me. Jesus.

To say I look forward to his call, would be an understatement.

He has been calling every Friday for the last eight weeks.

And I listen.

It's my job to listen, after all. He just makes it a bit more enjoyable and intriguing.

"What confession do you have for me tonight, Anthony?"

My fingers dig into my thighs as I wait for him to begin.

"I had another fantasy, Isabella."

The way my name rolls off his tongue has me biting my lower lip. His normally low, smoky, sensual voice drops another octave as he seems to whisper his fantasy in my ear.

His tales have me forgetting the millions of people listening.

I lean forward in my chair, and press my thighs together as my hand drifts across my collarbone, then gently and inconspicuously tease over the swells of my breasts.

"Tell me about it, Anthony."

"I'm fucking her again..." It comes out fast and aggressive. "She's on her knees in front of me and all I can see of her is her amazing ass and the curve of her spine as she writhes, asking for my cock."

"Her?" I ask, knowing what his response will be.

"It's always the same girl, Bella, you know that. Long brown hair, big brown eyes... Loves my cock."

I hear the soft chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Her ass is pressed against me as I tease her with my dick, sliding it between her soaking thighs but... she isn't ready for me yet."

My hand drifts over the silk of my blouse, and I can feel my nipples tightening in response. I press my thighs tightly together and I've never been more thankful for the semi-darkened studio.

"Why not?" My whispered question seems to fill the studio.

"Because she isn't begging yet."

"I … I find that hard to believe."

"Would you believe me if I told you something else?" he asks, his voice low and more uncertain than before.

"I don't see why not, Anthony," I tell him, unsure of where he's going with this. "Was there…was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Every week I call in," he says softly. "And every week I tell you my fantasies…all the secret thoughts I have about this woman. This…this amazing woman. But tonight I have…an actual confession."

"What…what's your confession?"

"She's not a fantasy," he admits. "She's not a fantasy, Isabella. She's everything I said she was, but she's real. She's amazing and real and I want to know everything about her. I want to know how long she's lived in the city, what her favorite color is, and if she loves Italian food as much as I do."

At his words, I freeze, and I don't really know why.

But then it hits me.

His words – Edward's words – all come rushing back.

"But my confession is this," he says in the silence because I can't speak…can't breathe. "I kissed her, Isabella. I held her in my arms and I kissed her…on my balcony."

"You mean you kissed her on the same balcony that you told me you wanted to fuck her on last week?"

"Yes," he breathes. "But you have to believe me when I tell you ...I wanted to kiss her more."

"That's...quite a confession...Anthony," I say, my voice shaking so much I'm surprised I can even talk. "Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for tonight."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	22. Chapter 21

I'm waiting for her outside the studio. I know I probably should give her some time to absorb what I've just divulged, but I have to see her, talk to her_ face-to-face_ for once about this.

When she disconnected the call, I knew I was fucking screwed. And now that I'm standing here, I know I have no one but myself to blame.

Fuck.

How could I let myself fuck this up?

Bella pushes out the glass doors with her head down, and I quickly push off the building to follow. "Bella, stop... please."

She spins on her heel at the sound of my voice, looking around at the empty parking lot.

"Edward, what the fuck."

"I … I just need to apologize. I need to talk to you."

She turns, stalking to her car. "I think we've said everything we need to say. You've made a fucking fool out of me. Was this some stunt... did Emmett put you up to this? God, I bet you two are getting a big laugh out of the whole thing."

"What? No... no fucking way, Bella."

I watch as she fumbles with her keys and as much as I want to reach out to her and touch her, I know I shouldn't. I know I can't.

"Fuck!" She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure this wasn't some epic fucking joke. I mean, why would I think that? It's not like you didn't have a hundred other opportunities to tell me. While we were in private. No, you chose to do all of this publicly. And that's the part I don't understand."

"Shit. Jesus, Bella." I run my hands over my face, to keep from pulling her to me. "I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't intend for this to go this far, but once I started to tell you these things, I couldn't stop. And God, every time I thought about you... about what I was doing, I felt like an asshole, but the things I told you, the things we talked about... it was all real for me. The things I feel about you... it's all _real_."

"Fuck you." She opens up the door to her car. "Because I don't even know which part to believe. What part of you is the _real_ you? You...you did this. And the whole time you were just...just _playing_ me. And as far as I can tell, everything about you is a lie, Edward...Anthony."

"I'm not a liar, Bella. None of it was a lie... not to me." I take a step towards her and she raises her hands freezing me in place.

"Don't touch me."

"You can believe everything I said, everything I did… That was me. _Shit_…even Anthony is my middle name. Can we just talk about it?"

"You know what?" She laughs bitterly. "We've done nothing but talk for the last two months. You've had nothing but words, but none of them meant anything. So, no...we can't talk, Edward. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to _see_ you anymore."

"Please, Bella... don't do this." My hands are fists at my sides, and I can't keep the desperation out of my voice.

She turns around to face me one last time. "Tell me something. What did you expect to happen here? What did you think I would do when I learned the truth?"

"I..." I look everywhere but at her face... I can't see the hurt in her eyes anymore. The same eyes that looked up at me just days ago with such promise of things to come. "Bella... I honestly don't know. I didn't plan any of this. I don't know what I expected. But I hoped. I hoped that coming clean would be a good place to start over...to start fresh and really get to know each other with no secrets."

"That's the thing," she says. Her voice is so quiet it frightens me. "I thought that we – you and me – I thought that we _were_ starting fresh. I wanted to get to know you. And I wanted you to get to know me. I wasn't the one who lied. And this...I don't want to do this anymore. Not any of it."

I watch as she tosses her bag into the passenger seat and climbs in the car. I step back as she starts it and drives off, and I'm left thinking that there's nothing I can do to fix this, but knowing that I have to.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**Make sure you go check out some dirty talking awesome - Powertools & Pearls has posted to Cosmogirl7481's profile and you want to read it! **

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	23. Chapter 22

When I finally get home after the show – after the fighting with him in the parking lot – I shower and go to bed. I can't sleep, though. I can't do anything except replay his words over and over in my mind.

All of them.

The words he said when he was calling in, pretending to be someone else.

The words he said when it was just the two of us by my car...on our date.

And the ones he said tonight after I found out the truth.

I try to wrap my mind around it all. I try in vain to make some sense of everything, but I can't. Because everything he said is meaningless now. Every part of it is tainted by the fact that he was lying.

Why the fuck would he lie about it?

Why would he hide behind Anthony when I found Edward so amazing?

Sometime in the early morning, I think about how conflicted I was. How guilty I felt after our date because even though I was attracted to Edward, even though I was willing and ready to move our relationship forward, I still looked forward to Anthony's call. I still liked the way his fantasies made me feel. And beyond that, if I'm truly honest with myself, with each and every confession, I found myself imagining me in her place...his dream girl.

I wanted someone to think those things about me.

I wanted someone to do those things to me, to feel that kind of passion, the desperate, aching need...that absolute desire I could hear in his voice.

But then, it hits me all over again that he lied. He lied when he had every opportunity to tell me the truth. And I'm not sure that I can get past that, even though I know a part of me really wants to.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**Make sure you go check out some dirty talking awesome - Power Tools & Pearls has posted to Cosmogirl7481's profile and you want to read it! **

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	24. Chapter 23

She showed up five minutes before her show started and hung in the back of the studio... not even glancing my way. And the awkward silence I got from Jake told me that he knew what was going on. My intention was to try to talk to her again, but everything about her body language, her inability to even make eye contact, told me I needed to keep my distance.

So, I did.

It killed me, but I did.

And now, it's like it was two fucking months ago, when we didn't know each other, and I'm sitting at home listening to her show just so I can hear her voice.

And I listen. I have to. Her voice is the same, but tonight, something is different...off. It's in the way she just seems to be going through the motions. She's talking to callers, and maybe casual listeners wouldn't be able to tell, but I can. I know she's not herself. And as soon as I acknowledge it, I'm bathed in guilt all over again.

This is my fault.

I should have come clean long before I did.

But I can't change what I've done. And as I listen to her voice, I know I can't just let this be the end. I don't want to think about Bella Swan in some past tense. She can't be something I look back on, some mistake I made and learned from. Because even though I fucked it up, even though she might not want to talk to me, I know she has to. She just fucking has to.

She can't be the one who got away when I don't think I'll ever be ready to let her go.

"Hi, you're calling Confessions After Dark... what's your name so I can let Isabella know?"

"Jake, it's Edward. You have to put me through."

"Edward," I can hear the smile disappear from his voice. "It's definitely _not _a good idea for you to be calling here. What the fuck, man?"

"I know," I tell him, scrubbing my hand down my face. "I know this is fucked up...I know I fucked up, but you have to give me a chance to tell her...to make it right. I just...I just..."

"That is the biggest understatement on the planet. You really fucked up, and I don't blame her for being this pissed. I can't blindside her with a call from you on air... I just can't. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless this is about more? Are you fucking with her?"

"I swear to God I'm not fucking with her," I try to convince him. "I was never fucking with her. Not once. Not any of the times that I called. And I know you don't have to believe me, and I know that you don't have to put me through, but Jake...I really need you to do this. For me."

"Listen... she may be my boss, but I also consider her something of a friend. Today... today has been shit. Seeing her like this... you need to make it right."

"I'm gonna try, man."

"And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude, some of those calls. Holy shit. I can't believe that was you... How did I not realize? I guess I was wrong about the guy living in his mother's basement."

I can't help but chuckle. "You weren't exactly expecting me to be calling, were you? Why would you expect my voice? Listen, will you please just put me through?"

"Yeah, man. Hang on... but if she fires me, I'm coming to work for Emmett, and I don't want to hear anything about how sad you are because you no longer have a woman or a job."

I've spent so much time trying to convince him to let me talk to her, I haven't thought about what I'm going to say. Because I can't say the wrong things. Whatever it is, whatever I say...it has to be perfect. She has to understand...I have to_ make_ her understand. And hope she doesn't hang up on me.

"Hi, you're on Confessions After Dark. What's your name, caller?"

"It's me."

I hear her breath catch and then her voice is hard … angry.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you meant to call. In fact, I'm positive you didn't mean to call."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to call," I tell her. "How much I need to say."

"To me? To Isabella?"

"I can talk to Isabella if I have to, but I'd rather talk to Bella." My heart is pounding, and my mouth is dry. And with the press of a button, she could end the call.

"Well, you called Confessions After Dark, and Isabella is the host... do you have a confession or should we move on to the next caller?"

"I...I do have a confession," I tell her. I hadn't planned on this, but if this is the only way I can get through to her, then that's exactly what I'll do. I take a deep breath and start. "I've thought about her all weekend. I...I can't get her off my mind. And I don't want to."

"The girl you kissed, right? Maybe you should. Maybe she doesn't want you thinking about her anymore."

"Maybe," I tell her, hating the bitterness in her voice. "But I don't think that's true. I think that maybe there's a part of her that wants me to think about her. And maybe...maybe she wants to know what I've been thinking."

I hold my breath, hoping...and then, "What... what have you been thinking?"

"My fantasy is different now," I tell her. "_She's different_. And she's different because she's _real_. She's softer now because I know how she feels in my arms…pressed against me. She's just as needy, but now I know I can give her what she wants. Her flawless skin is flushed, pink...perfect. And when I touch her...taste her...the way she says my name..."

"Edward." My name is nothing more than a whisper. But I hear it.

And before I can stop myself, I tell her, "Yes, Bella. Exactly like that." She's silent, but she's still there. And the fact that she's still there means she's not just listening, she's _hearing_ me. "I don't want the fantasy, Bella, because the reality is so much better."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries on Sept 1!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	25. Chapter 24

I'm so confused. I can't deny that his words have penetrated the shell of anger I had wrapped around me, but it's still there.

Can I forgive him though?

What was happening between us, the chemistry, it was real. It was amazing, and I'd be lying if I said that I could completely let it go without any regrets.

I rest my arms across the steering wheel and lay my forehead on top of them. I don't know what to do.

A knock on my window startles the shit out of me.

"Fuck, Jake." I roll down my window to Jake looking down at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to check on you. You okay?"

I can't hide the conflicting feelings I'm having. He looks around and toes the ground before looking back at me. "He's a good guy, Bella... and I hope I'm not out of line by saying this to you, but maybe you should talk to him... in person, you know? Get his story."

"I'll think about it…" And at his raised eyebrow, I add, "I promise."

I'm halfway to his apartment before I even admit to myself that I'm driving in that direction. And even now, I'm not sure if I can actually do this. Can I give him the opportunity to explain? Does he deserve that chance? I don't have an answer, but I don't alter my course either. And that's when I know. I have to go.

I realize that it's just after two in the morning when I'm standing outside his door. I wonder if he's asleep and I lean closer to the door to see if I can hear anything inside, but it's silent. I gather my courage, knock softly, and then wait.

What feels like minutes later, but is probably only seconds, the door opens. He's standing there in front of me, and I can't stop looking at him – really taking in his appearance. His feet are bare, and… I mean is it possible to have sexy toes? Because this man does. He's wearing a pair of striped pajama pants that, as my eyes travel up his body, are resting low on the most amazing hips I've ever seen. Of course, he's not wearing a shirt because God hates me, and looking at his bare chest makes me lose any hope that I might be able to form coherent sentences. And when my eyes finally find his, despite the obvious tension between us, a bit of a smile graces his lips.

"Bella, you're here."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries today!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	26. Chapter 25

The fact that she's here, that she's standing in my apartment looking at me, makes me think I'm dreaming. I mean, I have to be dreaming, right? There's no way this is real. There's no way I haven't fucked this up so much she'd actually come to talk to me.

"I'm still pissed at you."

Nope. Definitely not dreaming.

"If it helps...I'm still pissed at me, too." My words are honest, and I can only hope that she believes me.

"I'm pissed… but… I'm willing to listen to what you have to say."

At her words, I pause; I look at her, _really_ look at her, for the first time since she came inside. She looks, tired...stressed, but even so, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"I just want to know why," she says softly, looking into my eyes. "That's what I don't understand. It's what I can't seem to wrap my mind around. Why did you do it? Why call me and pretend to be someone else?"

There's no easing into this - the truth - so, I just tell her, "The first time I called, I did it because you were what I said. You were just...just a fantasy. And I know that sounds stupid, but you have to believe me. I didn't know you. Not really. Not in any way that mattered. But still...I found myself thinking about you. Wondering about you. And I called because I wanted to see if I could make you…"

I don't know if I can say it. But she's standing there, looking at me so expectantly.

"Make me… make me what, Edward?"

"Make you feel anything close to what I was feeling."

She seems to think about what I've said, and just for a moment, I see her cheeks flush with color, and I wonder if maybe she's admitted to herself that I _did_ make her feel something. But as soon as I start to hope, she says, "But why this way?"

"Because once I started calling you," I tell her, stepping forward just a bit, "once I heard your voice, once I heard the way you responded to my words, the things I wanted to do to you, with you...I couldn't stop."

"Why didn't you just talk to me at work… in person?"

"I _did_ talk to you in person," I tell her, knowing how lame I must sound. "I talked to you in person when I realized that the calls were never going to be enough. I talked to you in person the moment I knew I wanted more. God, Bella...don't you see that? I know it's fucked up, and I know I've done nothing to make you believe me. But please...believe this."

"I do," she says softly. "I do believe you, but I feel like such a fool."

"You're not, though," I say, taking one step closer. Close enough that I could capture her hand. So, I do. And when she doesn't pull away, I know this is my opportunity to fix this. To at least try. So, I tell her, "I'm the foolish one here. Not you...never you. All of this is my fault. But I want to make it right. I want you to know who I am...who I _really_ am. And the truth is that I'm both. Everything I said to you on those calls was true, but so was everything else when it was just the two of us. And I know this is a lot to deal with, but it's all the truth."

I feel like time stands still as I wait for her to say something...anything. And I keep reminding myself that she's here. She's came tonight when she didn't have to, and she's not leaving. Not yet. Not if I can help it.

"I want to believe you…" she starts, but I can tell she's still uncertain. So, I reach across and touch her face; I cup it in my hands. And I look into her eyes, willing her to see me and know that this is real.

"Tell me you don't feel this," I breathe. "Tell me you haven't felt this all along."

"I...I don't know…"

"Well, then," I tell her, leaning in. I can feel her racing pulse under my fingers that are pressed against her neck. Just like mine. "Maybe this will convince you."

My lips graze her forehead, my hands sliding into her hair. I tilt her head and I brush my lips softly against hers. I feel her hands at my waist and she doesn't shove me away, so I push it further. My tongue slips across her bottom lip, and I feel her relax against me, open up to me. And when she does, she breathes my name, "Edward." And then I'm done, I'm lost...kissing her deeply, tasting her tongue, her groans, her breath and feeling her nails dig into my skin… pulling me closer. _She's the one who's pulling me closer_.

But then, abruptly, she pulls back; she pulls back and looks at me. And I'm at a loss for words, for breath...for anything. Because I need her, I want her so fucking much. And in the all-too-brief moments while she was kissing me, I thought maybe she wanted me, too.

"I… I need to tell you something. A...a confession of my own, I guess."

"Really? You...you have a confession?"

She takes a deep breath. "I wanted you, too...both of you. Even after...well, even after our date. I still wanted...Anthony to call. I still wanted to hear his...your fantasies. And…"

"And you wondered what it might be like to be with him. Even though you wanted to be with me."

"Yes."

"Every single thing I told you, every confession, every fantasy," I tell her, pulling her close again, "all of that was me, Bella. I want you the same way."

"I want it, Edward. Everything you said."

"Then let me give it to you."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we start accepting entries today!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	27. Chapter 26

It's crazy, but for all the times I've imagined what this would be like, I don't know that I was ever really ready. Not really, not now that she's here. And fuck me, she's here. And she's not just willing to be with me. No, she's asking for it. She's standing here in front of me telling me that she wants every secret I whispered over the phone, every filthy fantasy I told her about in graphic detail.

She wants it.

And by god, I'm going to give it to her.

There's nothing tentative about the way I kiss her this time, nothing soft and seeking. This time, I take. My mouth covers hers forcefully, and I wonder if she can taste the way I want her, the way I fucking need to be with her exactly like this. Because that's what I taste – her need. It's on her lips as she opens them up to me. It's all over her tongue that presses against mine. But most of all, it's in her breath as she whimpers my name, clinging to my shoulders as her nails dig into my naked skin.

I pick her up – I just grab her ass in both my hands – and pull her against me.

"Say it again," I whisper roughly, dragging my open mouth over her chin, along her throat. "I need to hear you say it again."

"I want you to give it me." Her legs wrap around me, and I can feel her heat, as she presses against my cock. "I want it. All of it. Everything you said."

We're all hands and tongues and lips as I stumble to my bedroom, her thighs tight around my waist, as I push her skirt up over her hips.

"How wet are you, Bella?" I groan against her throat. "Are your panties soaked through? Are you getting it all over my pants?"

She grinds against me in response, a whispered 'yes' all she can manage as I lay her across my bed. I kneel down before her on the floor, my hands sliding up along her legs, her thighs. And when I reach the band of her panties, I tell her, "I fucking knew they'd be lace." I smile and grip the sides of her panties tightly in my hands as I lean down, pressing my open mouth against her thigh, and murmur against her skin, "I'm going to pull these down, and then you're going to spread your legs for me...because I need to see you."

I gaze up at her. Her face is flushed and she's nodding in response, her hands grasping the sheets below her as I slide the silk down her legs. She opens further as I push her skirt higher and then I see her, all open and… "Fuck me, baby. Your pussy's bare? God, you're fucking beautiful." When I meet her eyes, she's biting her lip and I can tell she's nervous. I slide my thumbs along the tops of her thighs… "You have no idea how much I want to taste you. Can I do it, Bella? Can l lick your pussy until you come?"

"Please, Edward…"

I move closer; I spread her wide and flatten my tongue against her groaning at my first taste because nothing I ever imagined was ever as good as this. Her back arches, her thighs tighten around my head, and her fingers tangle in my hair, pulling me against her.

"Yeah," I pant against her pussy. "Just like that...grab my hair. Show me how much you want it."

Her groan is the only encouragement I need to continue, and I lick her again. Just once - long and wet - along the length of her slit. She's hot and so fucking wet. It's killing me to go slow, but I've been waiting for this long enough that I'm going to enjoy every single second of it. Every clench of her thighs, every move she makes against my mouth.

"You're so needy, baby," I murmur, pulling back just enough to look at her. I spread her open with my fingers, long enough to let her feel the cool air. And then I lick her clit, slowly...leisurely.

"Fuck, Edward… faster… I need more."

"Like this?" I ask, my fingers sliding down, just pressing against her. "Do you want me to lick your clit while my fingers get you ready for my cock?"

Her breathing is erratic and heavy as I slide a finger into her, as my tongue works her clit. And she's so goddamn tight as I push in another, I'm not even sure she'll be able to take my cock. But I feel her clench around my fingers, covering them with her arousal, and I know that if I can get her wet enough, she'll be able to take anything I give her.

I fasten my mouth over her clit, relentless in my need to see her come undone. My fingers stroke her, stretch her...fuck her, until every part of her body, every whimper of my name, tells me that she's hovering right over the edge. "Give it to me," I rasp, pushing into her one last time. And then she does, her legs tensing, her hands pulling, her body shuddering as she comes.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we are now accepting entries!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	28. Chapter 27

I suck in a breath at the sight of him, his head between my legs, his fingers buried inside me. I know I should feel self-conscious, but I don't.

I loosen my hold in his hair as he takes one more taste of me, slow, gentle and lingering, and I can't hide the shudder that wracks my body. And when he pulls his fingers from me, I see them wet, glistening, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Until he brings them up to his mouth and sucks.

"I had to taste you again," he says, and even though I've just had the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm of my life, I want him all over again.

His hands slide to my thighs, holding them open and he's placing open mouthed kisses along my skin. The trail of wet heat ignites something deep inside me. I've never felt so wanton… my skirt hiked up around my waist and my panties on the floor behind him. But I've also never felt so amazing. His mouth, his fingers. They are everything I had hoped for.

"Bella…"

My eyes refocus as he reaches for the zipper at my waist and tugs the fabric over my hips, baring me completely from the waist down. My heels join the pile of clothing as I sit up, and he stands before me. I can see the evidence of the effect I have on him jutting between us under his pants and I tentatively trace a finger along his length.

He hisses a curse at the contact, his hands tangling in my hair. I want to be that fantasy girl for him, the one he described, the one who takes his cock. And then it hits me - I am her. All those times he called, he was describing me. He was thinking about me.

Unashamed, I ask him, "Did it live up to your fantasy?" I grab him fully in my hand, remembering when he told me how he was tactile. I rub the soft cotton against his cock. My fingernails scraping the base. And then, I look up and meet his eyes and add, "Did I?"

"You are so much better," he rasps, his hand covering mine and pressing it hard against his dick. "I thought I knew who you were...how you would be. But the way you feel, the way you taste, the little sounds that you make...Jesus. I had no fucking clue."

I let go of him and unbutton my shirt, sliding it from my shoulders, and reach for the waistband of his pants. I tease my fingers along the skin above the cotton, feeling the muscles in his stomach contract beneath my hands. And then, I slip my hands in and push them over and down.

I'm unprepared for the sight of his cock as it's bared to me, even having just held it in my hand. It's long and thick and smooth, and as my eyes trail down, I'm shocked to find a barbell running through the swollen head.

"Oh, God…" I whimper. "You…you're pierced?"

"It's an apadravya," he says, his voice scratchy and low as he grips the length, stroking up. His fingers circle the piercing both over and underneath before sliding them over the slick, wet tip. "Does it freak you out?"

It should, I think, but watching him finger it, play with it, causes a rush of arousal, and slow-burning heat covers my body. "I…I've never…"

"You've never fucked a man with a pierced cock." It's not a question.

"Does it…" I start, trying to force out words when all I can think is that I want to touch it the way he's touching it. "Will it hurt?"

"You might cry," he says, reaching out and bringing my hand over to his dick. I slide my hand along the length, my fingers just grazing over the piercing, making him hiss. "But I promise you, it won't be because it hurts."

I drag my tongue along my lower lip in anticipation, wondering what it will feel like when he brushes it along my lips before sliding it into my mouth, imagining what it will feel like when it's inside me.

"Suck it," he says…demands, stepping closer to me. "Feel it in your mouth, and imagine what it's going to feel like in your hot, tight pussy."

At his words, I don't even think, I just do. I grip the base of his cock, and suck the tip into my mouth. He hisses, his fingers pushing through my hair, and I still, my heart pounding.

"Don't stop." His voice is tight, barely controlled. He loosens his hold on me, but only a little. "I'm not going to fuck your mouth. I'll be still. It just...you feel so fucking good, so soft and warm and wet. Just suck it...lick it...whatever feels good to you."

So, I take him in deeper, my tongue circling his head, teasing the barbells. I don't know why I expect the chrome to be cold, but it's not. It's hot...just like him. And while it feels different, foreign, I like it.

"Just like that," he pants, as I accidentally scrape over the piercing with my teeth. "Jesus, fuck…"

And now that I know I'm not going to hurt him, I suck harder. I allow myself to really taste him for the first time - all clean skin and salt and masculine. And I wonder if I sounded the way he sounds right now, all needy whimpers and desperate moans. He's so big, I can't take him all the way in, so I use my hand to help, wanting to make him come the way he made me come. But he grips my head, just hard enough to make me pause, and then he tells me, "Stop," before sliding his dick from my mouth.

I look up at him, confused. "But why? I wanted to make you come, too."

He smiles as he drags his thumb across my bottom lip before he says, "Oh, you're going to make me come, Bella. I just plan on being in your pussy when you do.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading and letting us have a little fun.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we are now accepting entries!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	29. Chapter 28

Her wide eyes look more innocent than they have any right to after sucking my cock the way she just did. And fuck, I almost lost it and came while I was in her mouth – while she sucked me deep, her tongue and teeth pulling on my barbell.

"Do you know how many times I've imagined this?" I ask. "How many times I've envisioned you just like this? Naked on my bed."

Her smile is seductive, contradicting the blush that covers her cheeks…her breasts. "I'm aware of a few."

"Scoot back," I tell her. "All the way up to the top."

She doesn't even pause; she just bends her legs and pushes back. Her legs open just slightly – just enough to give me a flash of her pussy. And I crawl in between them, kneeling before her. Her hair is splayed across my pillow, tangled from my fingers and so dark against the white cotton.

_Wanton_, I think. _Fucking perfect._

"How wet are you?" I ask, recalling one of the fantasies I told her. "Did sucking my cock get you hot? Hotter than you were before? Did it make you wonder what it was gonna be like when I finally got it inside you?"

"Yes," she says, biting her bottom lip and nodding her head.

I grab behind both of her knees, spreading her even further and pulling her flush against me. The base of my cock rests on her little mound, the head resting just above her belly-button.

"Do you see that?" I ask, dragging my finger across her skin, all along the length of my dick. "Do you see how deep I'm gonna be when I finally fuck you?"

She moans as she looks down at us, skin on skin, and she places her hand on top of me, pressing me to her as she rocks her hips. I grunt at the feel of her slick heat against me, and it hits me all over again that this is actually happening. "Do you feel how hard you make me?"

Pulling my hips back, I slip down, pausing at her entrance… unable to stop watching her fingers as they slowly swirl around her clit. And then I push in... just a little. The whimper that escapes her as she feels my piercing and cock for the first time makes me feel so fucking good, and it's so damn hard not to just fuck into her hard and fast.

Her gasp fills the room as I thrust deeper, but not even all the way. She's so damn tight and hot and wet around me, and I hiss as I feel the barbell slide against her walls. "Watch my cock… watch me slide inside you. God, you're so warm and you feel so _fucking _good."

I spread her thighs wider as my hips press forward and her fingers slide along the side of my cock as I push in. Her back arches and her hands drift up to her tits, pressing them together, fingers tugging at her nipples. Leaning forward, I swirl my tongue around one and suck it into my mouth, and with a hard thrust I'm buried deep.

Her whole body tenses as I hold myself still inside her. I can feel her muscles clenching...stretching around my cock. "Fuck, Bella," I hiss. "Just like that, baby. Squeeze my cock."

I look up at her face, and her lips are parted, panting breaths escaping… her lids heavy as her head falls back against the pillows. "Please," she whimpers. "Please just…f_uck."_

I start slow, my hips pulling back as I slide out and then push deep, a shuddering groan rumbling through my chest at the sensation. And then I'm lost to the feeling of her, to the wet, slick sound of her taking my cock. Instinctively my thrusts quicken, and I grip her thighs to hold her in place as she bucks below me. A desperate ache starts low in my body as my thrusts become rougher… harder, need rising with every push inside. I could focus on nothing but the slick friction between our bodies and the moans escaping her.

"Give it to me… come all over my cock, baby." I reach between us and rub my thumb over her clit and I can feel her tighten around me. She arches her back, coming with a broken scream.

I don't stop; I just slow down enough to help her ride it out.

"Let me see… I want to watch when you come, Edward."

My thrusts are deeper, faster, as I pull back just enough to watch her taking my cock. "You want to see me come… feel it?" I pull out, kneeling between her legs, stroking myself roughly with my fist. And when I see her watching, waiting for me to do it, to give it to her, I come with a shudder, her name on my lips, as I coat her pussy and stomach.

**A/N**

**So, pierced cock seemed to be a hit. LOL We love all you whores. Thank you for reading.**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we are now accepting entries!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	30. Chapter 29

We're lying in his bed. My body, relaxed and spent is curled into him – but my mind is going a mile a minute, too busy to calm.

After he did what I asked, what he fantasized about, what he told everyone about, I panicked a little. I've never been this woman with anyone else. He must have sensed it, because he leaned down and kissed me. Nothing desperate or deep… just the sweetest kiss, his soft lips pressed to mine.

"Bella?"

His whisper interrupts my whirling mind. "Yeah, Edward."

"I didn't just fantasize about this…the sex and the fucking."

And the way he says _fucking _has my thighs pressing together, even though I'm completely spent.

"Remember the night on my balcony? When you said you wanted us to get to know all the small things about each other? I want that, too. Not just the sex. I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved the...well, I love what we just did together. But I don't want us to be just about that."

I press a kiss to his collarbone, my fingers teasing the skin of his abdomen as I take in all that he's saying. "Well, we could...you know...be a little about the sex."

His smile at my words does something to me, makes me feel giddy, warm – connected to him in a way that I wasn't before. Which is ridiculous, I know. Especially after what we just did. But this, this is intimate. This is something more. "We can be whatever you want, Bella. What do you want?"

"I think… no." I close my eyes and collect my thoughts. "I _know_ that I want us to see where this goes." I rest my chin on his chest and look up at him.

"Well, right now...you're not going anywhere," he says, wrapping his arms tighter around me. He buries his face in my hair against my neck, breathing in deep just before warm air rushes over my skin. "And since that's settled, and we have a little time before I'm gonna need to be inside you again, it occurs to me that you know all of my fantasies, but I don't know a single one of yours. So, tell me, Isabella," he says, his voice lower than before, "is there something you would like to confess?"

"Well, Edward…there might be something…"

"Mmmm…" he murmurs, the low rumble sending a chill down my spine. "You know, if you tell me your fantasies, I might make them come true."

His naked body is warm under mine, and I can feel the stirring of my arousal inside...and his against my thigh. So, I push up, my palms against his chest, pulling back just enough so he can see me when I say, "You already did."

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading!**

**We read each and every review - thank you so much!**

**Huge thanks to the amazing girls who pre-read for us. Obsmama, Kassiah and Kourt.**

**Thanks to Marvar for betaing all the words, and not flouncing us.**

**Remember to follow the Mark Me Contest - we are now accepting entries!**

**xoxo,**

**Jaime and Cosmo**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hi, you're on Confessions After Dark... What's your name, caller?"

"Good evening, Isabella." His voice ignites a fire deep inside me, burning hot and radiating out to every part of my body. My nipples harden; I cross my legs. It's been a long time since he's called, but I know this voice. I hear it all the time. And looking back on everything, I can't believe I never figured it all out before his last confession.

"Anthony…" I smile as I say his name. "It's been a while."

"I haven't felt the need to share my fantasies much lately."

"No?"

"Mmm…not really," he murmurs, and I can almost feel the tickle of his warm breath on my ear. I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes long enough to enjoy the sensation. "Not so much, but I do have one I'd like to share with you tonight."

"Well, I can't wait to hear what it is." I can't keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Are you sure about that, Isabella?"

"Positive," I say confidently, sure he won't be able to tell me anything I haven't heard whispered in my ear at some point over the last year. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to hear."

"Just remember," he says, his voice sexy and low. "You asked for it."

"I did." Even to my own ears, my voice sounds sultry.

"She's on her knees." His words are quick and rough, like he's been holding them in for too long. The way he sounds… I know what he's like when he sounds this way. And now I want to be home instead of here. "She's naked...panting. She's looking up at me with her big brown eyes. Her hair is down, damp...hanging all around her face. It's covering her shoulders and just the top of her gorgeous tits. And every inch of her perfect body is covered with sweat. She's dripping, Isabella. Do you know why?"

His words, still, after all this time, can impact me like nothing else and I'm struggling to keep my breathing steady. "No, Edward… why?"

"Because I just fucked her hard," he rasps. "And so fucking long."

"And she… she loved it?"'

"What do you think?" He pauses for just a moment. "She's on her knees now, so do _you_ think she loved it?"

"Yes." And I've failed at keeping it professional. I want nothing more than to be the girl he's describing and while I know that I am… and I will, I want it now. I want my body to feel like he fucked me hard and long and I want to be on my knees in front of him, his cock waiting for my mouth.

And like he knows exactly what I'm thinking, he says, "I want her to suck my cock. But I only want her to use her mouth...no hands. Just her tongue and her teeth, Isabella. I want her to suck me and show me how much she appreciates the way I just made her come."

I can picture it… his cock straining and his hips pressing forward as I grip his thighs to pull him closer. The warm metal in his cock sliding against my tongue as he pushes deeper.

"So, she does it. She just opens her mouth and takes me inside. And her mouth...it's so soft and wet and sweet. And the way she sucks me, Isabella...it feels...it feels…"

"How does it feel… Anthony?"

"Reverent," he breathes. "Like she adores it...adores me. And because of that, she wants to make me feel as good as I make her feel."

"I'm sure she does." My voice is quietly confident because it's true. She… I want him to feel those things.

"She likes the way I taste," he murmurs. "I can tell by the way she licks me slowly at first...circling just the head. But when she takes me all the way in...when she relaxes and lets me push inside...back to her throat… God, she's so open and trusting, just letting me fuck her slow and sure. And when she finally wraps her hand around the base of my cock, I look down and I know that she'll be mine forever. Do you know why, Isabella?"

"No… tell me?"

"Because she's wearing my ring," he says, and I stop breathing. "Because she said yes."

**A/N**

**Thank you ... everyone for your kind words and amazing reviews. We had so much fun writing this together! **

**Thank you to Kourt, Kassiah, and Obsmama for the incredible feedback and love.**

**Thank you to Marvar for forgiving our horrid tense changes and overuse of ellipsis... **

**Cosmo - I big puffy rainbow heart you and this was honestly so incredibly fun and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. **

**xoxo**


End file.
